powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Artificial Limbs
The ability to possess at least one artificial body part that grants enhanced capabilities. Sub-power of Equipment Usage. Capabilities The user possesses at least one artificial limb that has a variety of functions and enhancements. The parts can be technological, magical, or both. Variations * Artificial Heart * Artificial Soul * Attachment * Electronic Eyes * Robot Arm Limitations * If the body part(s) are removed, any power(s) they grant will be rendered null. Known Users Gallery File:Meltdowner_Prosthetics.jpg|Shizuri Mugino (A Certain Magical Index) accidentally blew her own left arm and right eye off, so she created a makeshift ones out of her Meltdowner energy before replacing it with a robotic ones. File:Seryu.png|Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame Ga Kill!) obtained artificial arms prior to her bifurcation, carrying the ability to attach various weapons and a radar to them. She also carries other modifications such replacing her tongue with a gun and an explosive device attached to her skull. File:Edward_Elric.jpg|Edward Elric's (Fullmetal Alchemist) right arm and left leg were replaced with advanced automail prosthesis. File:Hijikata_with_the_Super-Electric_Matsuibo_RX.png|Tōshirō Hijikata (Gintama) had the matsuibō connected to his arm evolve into a Super-Electric Matsuibō RX. File:Katsura_with_the_Super-Electric_Matsuibo_RX.png|Kōtarō Katsura (Gintama) had his right arm replaced with Hijikata's Super-Electric Matsuibō RX by Kagura. File:Umibozu_tears_out_Utsuro's_heart.png|Kankou (Gintama) had his left arm torn off by his son, so he replaced it with a mechanical one, though he did lose it from time to time in battle, such as against Utsuro. File:Oboro's_Robotic_Arm.png|Oboro (Gintama) lost his left arm to Kondo and Hijikata, so he replaced it with a robotic one, allowing him to grab onto Takasugi's sword without injury. File:Wormtail_Silver_Hand.jpg|Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) was given a magical silver prosthetic hand by Voldemort, replacing the one he severed, but programmed it to strangle Pettigrew for any signs of treason. File:Kiru's_Karakuri.png|Kiru (Karakuri) has a Mechanism as his right arm, allowing him to inject liquid methane into his victims, and then controlling the pressure and temperature to cause them to explode. File:Zadornov_Peace_Walker.png|Zadornov (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) has a prosthetic right hand that possesses a built-in lighter, allowing it to be used as a makeshift flamethrower and rocket. File:Light_Shield.jpg|Chiyo (Naruto) replaced her left arm with a puppet's, allowing her to install a Mechanical Light Shield Block into it. File:300px-Madara_Uchiha.PNG|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) lost his right arm during the Third Shinobi Great War, so Madara replaced it with the mutated substance from White Zetsu. File:Madara_takes_White_Zetsu's_arm.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) takes White Zetsu's mutated substance-arm as a replacement to his missing one, simply by linking it at the stump. File:Zephyr's_Battle_Smasher.png|Black Arm Zephyr (One Piece) wields the gigantic Battle Smasher weaponized arm, which contains Sea Stone and powerful ammunition. File:Bunnie_Post_WWC_V2.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Sonic the Hedgehog) had about half of her body roboticized, granting her mechanical body components of enhanced strength. File:Mukuro_Third_Dimension_Cutter.JPG|Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) suffered such extensive damage when she poured acid onto herself that her right arm has been replaced with a mechanical one, which allows her to slice through space. 3620668_1420583636314.06res_500_281.jpg|Tetsuo (from the movie "Akira") creates a new, artificial arm out of scrap metal after his normal one was destroyed. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Vision Faculty Category:Combat Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Items Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers